Bourne to Win Her Heart
by DavidWebbIsJasonBourne
Summary: Evan love Tiffany, but Tiffany was the girlfriend of Jack Swagger. Could Evan win Tiffany's heart when he knew if Tiffany was pregnant? Please Read and Review. Evan BourneXTiffanyXJack Swagger and Many more.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own anything. **

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Evan was sitting on the chair in his locker room, grabbing the bottle of water on his right hand, sighing deeply and feels disappointed about his match earlier tonight with Jack Swagger. Over the past few weeks, he always loses to him. Not at all, and it made Evan got Injured.

"Hey Bro, It's anything all right?" It's Evan's best friend MVP, tapping his best friend's shoulder.

"Not at all, after my consecutive loses and injured ribs. It makes my day is getting worse." Evan Said.

"Nah, you just not lucky today bro, maybe next week, you can fix it, like your entrance theme. You are born to win..." MVP said, while he acted like Evan with Evan's hand sign.

"Come on man, don't steal my style, It's copyrighting by me!" They both laughed. Not long after that, Evan took a shower and then back to his hotel.

Just in 10 Minutes, Evan arrived in hotel the he approached to hotel's desk and he wanted to get some sleep early. "Your room number is 283 and this is your key, sir…" The Receptionist said. "Thanks…" He took the keys and went to his room. When he was in corridor, he saw a woman out from room 284. She looks very familiar to him. She wore a nice skinny blue pants and Hoodie Jacket. When she looking at Evan, and Evan was looking to her..........

"Evan?"

"Tiffany? What are you doing here? "This is RAW superstar's hotel…"

"I'm moved to RAW, you don't know?" She smiled.

"Are you sure? You're not kidding?"

"I'm not kidding Evan, that's really true…" She smiled again.

"Oh Tiff, that's pretty cool, we're in same brand again…." He said, then yawning.

"You look very tired, Evan…"

"Oh, that's right Tiff… I'd better get some sleep, see you tomorrow Tiff…"

"Bye Evan, have a nice sleep…"

Evan close front door and he jumped in to bed and then smiling and looks very happy. He was thinking about the Tiffany, her beautiful smiles, beautiful long blond hair, beautiful eyes, anything about her. He thinks he was falling in love with her again. He smiled to himself then close his eyes and got asleep.

* * *

**AN: This is Introduction Chapter, so this chapter is not too long. Please tell me about this chapter. R&R **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Evan opened his eyes as the sun had brightened in his room. "Wake up man, it's 9.00 AM, don't you remember we have morning flight?" MVP, Evan's roommate said and threw towel to Evan's face. Evan just laughed and tapping his best friend's shoulder and then he took a shower.

"Hurry Evan, I'm waiting you down there…" MVP said from the outside of the bathroom.

"All right, all right I followed you later…!" The door closed, then Evan continuing his shower. A few minutes later, Evan closing his door, carrying his large backpack and went to the breakfast buffet. When he stood at the front of his hotel room, he heard two people arguing each other. When he heard the sound, it's from Tiffany's room.

"I repeat, where did you go last night?" Tiffany yelled

"I do not go anywhere, just hanging out with my friend that's all" Jack said.

"You lying Jack, I heard from Kelly you're go out with other girl….!"

Jack kept his silent.

"Answer me Jack!" Tiffany said with tears. But still, Jack didn't say anything.

"If you don't want to open your mouth, you don't deserve as the father of this baby!"

"What are you talking about? That's baby, it's ours!!"

"But I think you don't! This baby will suffer if having the father like you!"

Jack shook his head and he put his arms on his waist and smiled.

"How dare you to talk to me like that? I'm the legal father of this baby! And soon to be, I will be your husband! But after you talk to me like that, I don't care about you anymore. I don't care about our relationship, I don't care about your baby and I don't care anything what belong to you Tiffany! Whatever you want to do, I don't care!"

Jack slammed the door then leave Tiffany in her room.

"Why you did this to me…" she said to herself and tears coming down from her eyes.

Evan who was stayed on the corridor heard anything from what are they talking about. And how shocked he is when he heard Tiffany was pregnant.

* * *

"Hey dude, what's up? Come on sit here…" MVP offered a chair at Breakfast Place. He sat with fellows RAW superstars like Cody, Ted, Kofi, Primo and Chris Masters and two divas, Kelly and Micke.

"Oh yeah, thanks…" he sat besides Kelly Kelly.

"Kelly, do you know what happen with Tiffany?" Evan asked.

"I don't know…."

"Just honest to me Kelly, I heard they were arguing minutes ago…"

"Can you get your ear closer?" Kelly asked

"I don't know what the problem is. But last night Tiffany asked me to see what he did all the night…" Kelly whispered

"You know she was pregnant?"

"WHAT…!"

"Easy Kelly calm down. I don't know if this right or not, but that I've heard from their arguments…" He said.

Kelly's jaw dropped and she don't believe what happened to her best friend.

"Don't tell anyone okay, it just you and me, later I'm gonna talk to her"

* * *

"God, where's Jack…" she tries to call Jack, but always no answer, then she buries her face on her hands and crying. "Don't worry, mommy and dad will gonna be all right" she said to herself and her baby while he touching her belly.

Evan was standing outside Tiffany's room again, but he doesn't have courage to asking about her personal business right know. Then he changes his minds and decide to ask about that later.

* * *

**Tell me what your opinion about this story. This is good or bad? Please review guys..**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

In the middle of WWE house show, Tiffany was sitting on women's locker room alone, Evan hide behind the locker room wall and tried to talk with her but he always hiding when he met her. He afraid if he asking about her personal business, she will hate him and it can make worse.

"Evan…?" Kelly tapping his shoulder from behind.

"Oh that's you Kelly! You almost gave me a heart attack!" He whispered.

"What are you doing here…?"

"Still trying to talk with Tiffany"

"Why are you still standing here? Just talk to her."

"I don't know, it just like…"

"Like what?"

"I don't know…"

"Do you love her?"

Evan kept his silent for seconds and finally he nodded.

"Yeah, I love her very much. From my deep heart, I'm really cares about her. But I can't you know, she has a baby from the other man"

Kelly nodded and understands what her friend talking about. After that Evan went to his locker room to check, is Jack on there or not. And luckily, Jack was on there. He grabs Jack's arm and stared each other.

"Jack, we have to talk…"

"What? You want some revenge from our match last night? Never happened because I'm two times…."

"It's not about wrestling, it's about Tiffany!"

"So, you're hero here?" Jack chuckled.

"It's not about I'm hero or not, but I had seen you don't have your responsibility to her! You make her pregnant, and you just run away from her and go with other girl?"

"Wait… a …. Minute, you know her was pregnant?"

"Honestly yes!"

"You don't know anything kid, just take your milk and go to bed…" Jack laughing then walked away, but Evan tried to hold him.

"Just listen, Jerk! I do this because I care about her, she's nice girl and how dare you to treats her like that?" Evan grabs Jack's white polo shirt collar.

"Whatever" Jack shoving away Evan until he hit a wall, then leave Evan away without any words. Evan looks very angry with him, and wants to beat his ass up badly. And he just punching his locker to remove his anger from his mind.

* * *

In the other side, Tiffany found Jack on the corridor.

"Jack!"

But he kept walking until Tiffany running and stops in the front of him.

"Jack, please. Our baby needs you…"

"What are you talking about Tiffany? This baby is not born yet! And I think you and your baby are not needs me…"

"Please Jack, I'm sorry about what I've said before, I'm nothing without you…" Tiffany said in tears.

"Move away Tiff, before I slap you!"

"No!"

"Jack Swagger! Stop it she was pregnant with your baby!!" Evan came from behind and protecting Tiffany from jack's hand the he just walk away from both of them

"How do you know if I was pregnant?" She said with more tears.

"I'm sorry Tiff, but I don't mean to hear this…"

Tiffany shook her head and crying on Evan's shoulder. And he hugged her deeply on his shoulder and sitting on nearby bench. Emotion and anger was mixed into tears, and Evan knew that. She kept crying on his shoulder until her emotion became stable, for now she will be safe on his shoulder, the man who really care about her and really love her from the deep heart.

* * *

**  
**

**I will make this story more complicated so stay tune guys! Don't forget to R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for late of update, my laptop was crash but now everything it's okay so i can update this story. For anyone who reviewed thank you and I hope you'll enjoy this story.**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

The day is turning into night, and Jack was alone in his hotel room, slamming his bag to the bed then jumping into bed. He can't believed what have he done to the mother of his child. In his deep heart, he still love her. "What a stupid is I am..." Jack said to himself, while he laying down on bed. He took his cellphone and trying to contact her, but no answer.

Meanwhile

"Tiff, you can stay on my room, anytime you want." Kelly said while he put Tiffany's bag and luggage.

"Yeah, if you need anything just ask us..." Evan said.

"Thank you Kelly, Evan. But this is more than enough, I'm really appreciate that" Tiffany smiled

"Don't be like that sweetie , it's our job as your friends right?" Kelly hugs Tiffany

Evan smiled and say goodnight to the girls. And he closing the door.

"Kelly?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"I want to ask you something..."

"Just tell me Tiff..."

"What if, you still loves somebody, whereas he always hurt you?"

"You mean you still....?"

Tiffany didn't say anything. But she gave a sign that with nodded.

"Don't answer that Tiff, i know" Then Kelly hugs Tiffany and running her hand on Tiffany's hair.

"Just take a rest Tiff, it's good for you and your baby, If you need anyrhing just ask me"

"Thanks..."

* * *

"Evan, what the hell are you thinking? It's 2.00 AM and you still don't get sleep?" MVP woking up and got disturbed because Evan.

"Am I disturbing you?"

"Of course, you keep walking to over there, to over there, to over there, almost 100 times..."

"Sorry, just go sleep again Montel sorry"

Then MVP laying his head on pillow and sleep again. Evan didn't go to sleep because he worried about Tiffany. And always thinking about her. And he thinking maybe this is the right time to get Tiffany on his side. Forever.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, I've got a writer block actually hehe, but i promise the next chapter it's gonna be a long chapter, so stay tune. But if you don't want to review this chapter , it's okay because I think this chapter is suck. Keep Reading guys ^_^**


End file.
